pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1929 in literature
The year 1929 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *''Candide'' by Voltaire is declared obscene by the United States Customs and seized in 1930. *''The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes'' is banned in the USSR because of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's interest in the occult. *George Orwell returns to the UK after living in Paris. *Jean-Paul Sartre and Simone de Beauvoir meet for the first time at the École Normale. Twenty-one-year-old de Beauvoir becomes the youngest person ever to obtain the agrégation in philosophy, and comes second in the final exam, beaten only by Sartre. *Ellery Queen publishes his first mystery novel. New books *Richard Aldington - Death of a Hero *Hamilton Basso - Relics and Angels *Anthony Berkeley **''The Poisoned Chocolates Case'' **''The Piccadilly Murder'' *Mary Borden - The Forbidden Zone *Edgar Rice Burroughs - Tarzan and the Lost Empire *Mateiu Caragiale - Craii de Curtea-Veche *Agatha Christie **''The Seven Dials Mystery'' **''Partners in Crime'' *Jean Cocteau - Les Enfants Terribles *Colette - Sido *Aleister Crowley - The Stratagem and other Stories *Alfred Döblin - Berlin Alexanderplatz *Lloyd C. Douglas - Magnificent Obsession *Arthur Conan Doyle - The Maracot Deep *William Faulkner - The Sound and the Fury *Jessie Redmon Fauset - Plum Bun: A Novel Without a Moral *Edna Ferber - Cimarron *C. S. Forester - Brown on Resolution *Zona Gale - Borgia *Rómulo Gallegos - Doña Bárbara *Floyd Gibbons - The Red Napoleon *Henry Green - Living *Julien Green - The Dark Journey **''The Dain Curse'' **''Red Harvest'' *Graham Greene - The Man Within *Ernest Hemingway - A Farewell to Arms *Richard Hughes - A High Wind in Jamaica *Erich Kästner - Emil und die Detektive *Anna Kavan - A Charmed Circle *Eric P. Kelly - The Trumpeter of Krakow *Oliver La Farge - Laughing Boy *Nella Larsen - Passing *Sinclair Lewis - Dodsworth *Claude McKay - Banjo *Alberto Moravia - Gli indifferenti (Time of Indifference) *Leopold Myers - The Near and the Far *Katherine Anne Porter - Flowering Judas *Ellery Queen - The Roman Hat Mystery *Erich Maria Remarque - All Quiet on the Western Front (Im Westen nichts Neues) *Elmer Rice - Street Scene *O.E. Rolvaag - ''Peder Victorious *John Steinbeck - Cup of Gold: A Life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, With Occasional Reference to History *Wallace Thurman - The Blacker the Berry *Sigrid Undset - In the Wilderness *S.S. Van Dine - The Scarab Murder Case *Thomas Wolfe - Look Homeward, Angel New drama *Henri Bernstein - Mélo *Bertolt Brecht - The Baden-Baden Lesson on Consent *Patrick Hamilton - Rope *Kaj Munk - I Brændingen *Stanisława Przybyszewska - The Danton Case *Elmer Rice - Street Scene *Jean Giraudoux - Amphitryon 38 *George Bernard Shaw - The Apple Cart Poetry *Robinson Jeffers - Dear Judas and Other Poems *W.B. Yeats - The Winding Stair Non-fiction *Ada Boni - Il talismano della felicità (The Talisman of Happiness) *G.K. Chesterton - The Everlasting Man *Mahatma Gandhi - The Story of My Experiments with Truth *Robert Graves - Goodbye to All That *Walter Lippmann - A Preface to Morals *A.A. Milne - Those Were the Days *Alice Prin - Kiki's Memoirs *Various authors - Our Exagmination Round His Factification for Incamination of Work in Progress: essays in support of James Joyce *E.B. White & James Thurber - Is Sex Necessary? *Alfred North Whitehead - Process and Reality *Virginia Woolf - A Room of One's Own Births *January 26 - Jules Feiffer, American cartoonist & writer *February 17 - Chaim Potok, American author (d. 2002) *February 18 - Len Deighton, British novelist *April 1 - Milan Kundera, Czech-French novelist *May 16 - Adrienne Rich, American poet and essayist *June 11 - George Garrett, American poet & novelist (d. 2008) *July 31 - Lynne Reid Banks, British author *August 18 - Anatoly Kuznetsov, Russian dissident novelist (d. 1979) *August 21 - X.J. Kennedy, American poet & translator *August 27 - Ira Levin, American novelist & playwright (d. 2007) *August 29 - Thom Gunn, Anglo-American poet (d. 2004) *November - Steve Carter, American playwright *November 13 - Theo Aronson, British biographer (d. 2003) *December 12 - John Osborne, English playwright & screenwriter (d. 1994) *December 16 - James Moore, Cornish author *December 19 - Howard Sackler, American dramatist & screenwriter (d. 1982) Deaths *March 26 - Katharine Lee Bates, lyricist of "America the Beautiful" (b. 1859) *April 16 - Sir John Morris-Jones, Welsh grammarian & poet (b. 1864) *April 21 - Lucy Clifford, British novelist (b. 1846) *June 8 - Bliss Carman, Canadian poet (b. 1861) *June 22 - Alfred Brunswig, German philosopher (b. 1877) *June 25 - Georges Courteline, French dramatist & novelist (b. 1858) *July 15 - Hugo von Hofmannsthal, Austrian novelist & poet (b. 1874) *July 31 - José de Castro, Portuguese journalist (b. 1868) *August - Mary MacLane, Canadian feminist writer (b. 1881) *December 10 - Harry Crosby, American publisher and poet (b. 1898) (suicide) *''date unknown'' **Max Lehmann, German historian (b. 1845) **Hans Prutz, German historian (b. 1843) **Grace Rhys, Irish novelist & poet (b. 1865) **Dallas Lore Sharp, American nature writer (b. 1870) Awards *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: J. B. Priestley, The Good Companions *James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Lord David Cecil, The Stricken Deer: or The Life of Cowper *Newbery Medal for children's literature: Eric P. Kelly, The Trumpeter of Krakow *Newdigate prize: Phyllis Hartnoll *Nobel Prize in literature: Thomas Mann *O. Henry Award: Dorothy Parker for Big Blonde (short story) *Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Elmer L. Rice, Street Scene *Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Stephen Vincent Benét: John Brown's Body *Pulitzer Prize for the Novel: Julia Peterkin - Scarlet Sister Mary * * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature